


A True Dragon Once More

by Johnsdatter



Series: Return of the Dragons [2]
Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Azami totaly screws with Overhaul, Care Bears References, Crack Treated Seriously, Danger, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tail Elements, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, My Little Pony References, Not Beta Read, People Need Hugs, Reincarnation, Strawberry Shortcake Refences, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, and All For One, and characters, and the entire gang fights Acnologia, dont like dont read, endeavor's a+ parenting, even more so actually, have fun, here's part two, it causes a lot of chaos trust me, it's epic, no beta we die like men, ok, still based around Azami, the kids with an & are twins and or triplets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnsdatter/pseuds/Johnsdatter
Summary: Nemuri Azami has all her old memories as Grandina back, but her life with her mates, her brothers Katsuki and Izuku, and her old Wyer, is being threatened. With Acnologia somehow in Earth from Earthland and the mages of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth there with all the dragon slayers, their reincarnated parents are having a hard time hiding who they are, and with finals, a summer camp, and future experiences ahead, Azami and her family are going to have to band together once more...before they lose everything and everyone they care about again at the hands of a man who's still a dragon.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Amajiki Tamaki/Original Male Character(s), Ashido Mina/Sero Hanta, Asui Tsuyu/Tokoyami Fumikage, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, DragonSquad, Hadou Nejire/Toogata Mirio, Hagakure Tooru/Ojiro Mashirao, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kirishima Eijirou/Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Nemuri Azami/Nakagawa Shiro/Tsubasa Ryoko, bakusquad - Relationship, dekusquad - Relationship, original female character(s) & Everyone
Series: Return of the Dragons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419379
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	A True Dragon Once More

**Author's Note:**

> HERE'S THE SECOND BOOK!!!

Placing 4 year old Coraline on my bed, I gave her my laptop and pulled up some of the pre-quirk era shows I watched growing up. The original verisons, she seemed to love the 2003 Strawberry Shortcake and the third generation of My Little Pony, though I was showing her the first three. Meanwhile though, as I packed, my mind wandered. Wendy was here. With all the other slayers. In Japan. And so was Acnologia. I shivered, I was scared, I knew I was. I remembered my nightmare from after the USJ, I was absolutely terrified that something like I saw would happen again. That they’d be dead in my arms, their blood on my hands. I jumped at something touching me and I opened my eyes, I hadn’t even realized they’d been closed. Coraline stood in front of me, looking at me upset. I remmbered that there were people besides the five of us that could smell my emotions and I pushed my bad thoughts away and took the girl into my arms.

“I’m basically done anyways, let’s go watch something together.” she grinned and clapped her hands, giggling when I poked her side. “I think you’ll love the episode about Somnambula, it’s got the big brother ponies in it.”

“Big brother ponies?” she murmured slowly, copying me. 

“Yep, come on sweetie, we’ll invite the boys over and make a night of it.” i nuzzled her nose and rang up Shiro, Ryoko, Chris, and Mikey. A couple hours later we were all in my living room, as Kayaman and I had the biggest house, and were watching the old shows with the kids.

“This was a good idea, my nerves are shot and my head was running wild.” Mikey muttered quietly and we all nodded in agreement, I was leaning my back on Ryoko’s chest as my legs laid over Shiro’s lap, the bowl of warm popcorn on them.

“It’s terrifying but at the same time so very amazing that we get to see the whelps, the kids, we raised all grown up and not just with families of their own, but we get to take care of our grandchildren.” I murmured back.

“he-”

“If you say anything even remotely like a cuss word around my whelps I will murder you.” Mikey quietly snarls. 

“And I’ll hold you down as you take it.” I added. Chris shuts up very quickly as the two of us high fived and Ryoko snorted. I glared at him in response. 

“Alright, last one ok guys, you need to sleep.” they whined, upset, but watched the last one with as much attention as they could, all of them tired. They were asleep halfway through the song Let a Song Carry You Along. I got in Kayaman’s big van she used to transport people with the boys and their kids and dropped each of them off at their houses. It was funny, I could drive just fine, I just wasn’t supposed to. If I thought I wouldn’t get caught though I would go out on my motorcycle. I’d had some fun drives to the beach on the baby blue thing with swirls of galaxies over it, I had a matching helmet and I loved it. 

And waking up to a message from Katsuki on the class group chat, I smirked but let the movers grab my thigns and loaded up my charge, put her in the detachable sidecar, and went off to UA in the thing.

“Dude you can drive?!” Mina exclaimed.

“Yep.”

“And you’re how old again?” Aizawa asked, unamaused. 

“You never ask a woman that!” I burst out, trying to look offended. “But since I respect you, I’m 7 thousand, 3 hundred, 48 years old.” I gave my teacher my actualy age and waited forthe other dragons to react.

“That’s really speciffic.” Uraraka giggled, I could hear Chris trying desperately not to laugh.

“Uraraka dear, I’m very good at keeping track of how long I’ve lived. I’m actually the second eldest of us five though.” I gestured to my friends. “Mikey is the oldest.”

“Only one of you that acts your age either.” Aizawa mutters. I stuck my tongue out at him and Coraline giggles. “But again, you’re only 15, you’re not old enough to have a license, that was illegal.”

“I told you how old I was, the age of this body of mine means nothing to my true age Mr. Aizawa.” I return. My ‘joking’ was all the more funny to the guys, though they knew that as much as I cared about them all, loved my mates, I knew we were a pack and had our roles, age didn’t matter to us. When Igneel took charge we obeyed, no matter how much they knew to fear my wrath, but there was a reason that it was Metalicana whom I respected the most.

“I’m flattered.” Mikey said in a deadpan as Emma sat on his shoulders and he had Ryu in the crook of his right arm with Ryoko on his leftleg, it was such a strange sight that it got a good amount of snickers.

“I thought you loved us!” Ryoko whines.

“Hmm, maybe. You’ll have to fight my partner on that.” I laughed and moved to stand next to him, taking Ryu from him to make a point. “Outside of the dating thing, we’re quite the power couple, wouldn’t you say Metal?”

“Course Gran, we’re unbeatable.”

“And that’s the mutherfukin tea.” Emma mutters. I jolted the kids as I snorted hard in surprise as I laughed and wheezed.

“S-she sure ha-as her dad’s mouth.” I managed to get out. “But hOLY shIT.”

“Don’t talk like that, you know better.” Mikey reprimands the girl who grumbles but obeys.

“Damn, she doesn’t even listen to me like that!” we all look over at the Fioran mages. “How the hell’d you manage that?” Gajeel asked, a single eyebrow raised. His hair was still long, but right now it was pulled back and held by a metal cuff around it.

“She learned quickly that I don’t take anything from anyone.” Mikey answers smoothly. 

“He really doesn’t, when he puts his foot down he puts it down hard. Literally.” I mutter the last part, Dina snorted as I didn’t even try to be quiet with it. 

“He kind of smells like you metal head.” Natsu mutters sniffing the air.

“My quirk is just like another student at UA named Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, I can turn my skin to iron.” Mikey showed them, we knew his intellegance level but that they could so easily guess by that, it made Dina shift uncomfortably in me. 

“That’s quite interesting, I hadn’t realized there were quirks so similar to our magic. Are there other fire quirks like Endeavor’s?”

“Or ice like Gray’s?” Erza then Juvia asked.

“Actually one of our classmates, Todoroki Shoto, has a quirk called Half Hot-Half Cold. He can make ice from his right side and fire from his left. He’s Endeavor’s son.” Izuku says, lighting up.

‘Illegal garbage pile of a pro’ I frowned and Izuku gasped at me. “. . . did I say that out loud?” I asked.

“Yep.” Chris snickered. I looked at him blankly, my temper flaring slightly.

“You eat fire and burst into flames when you get excited and eat what in essence, lava, Molten Mouth. Shut up.”

“Yes maam.” he gulps in fear and the women giggle. 

“That was totally just like Natsu when Erza gets angry.” Lisana murmured. Mira agreed quickly. 

“You sure you’re not related somehow to the pink haired dude?”

“IT’S SALMON!” Natsu snaps quickly with Nashi from Chris’s shoulders.

“Suuuure it is, shuddup brat, or you won’t be going near a light unless I decide to screw with Halfie.” she whines and pouts but obeys.

“Coraline dear, want to come here?” Wendy asked gently. She shook her head, holding onto me tightly and the mages grew shocked.

“She always wants to be by Wendy’s side.” Levy mutters out loud. I felt guilty but Dina was full of pride, we took such good care of our granddaughter, who sensed that we were family, that she didn’t want to leave.

“Can I stay with Gran?”

“She’s not old honey-”

“no it’s fine, that’s actually my main nickname.” I assured my daughter, I had to make sure to keep my mouth shut, I almost called Wendy an old nickname that would have completely given me away.

“Uh huh.” Izuku’s sassy side came out and I felt DREAD. “Along with Az, Az-chan, Granny every once in a while, Sky, Pri-”

“Ok we get it.” I hissed, having a wisp of air cover his mouth before he could finish the title that Wendy also had.

“What? Was he gonna say princess?” Laxus asked snarkily. I snarled at him, teeth bared, and he actually took a step back instinctively. The slayers stood shocked for a moment, and us five froze.

“Azami, what have we talked about.” Izuku’s disaproving voice only confuses me, but dina nudged me to answer.

“Uh, which one?” I respond nervously.

“Using the air and growling at people.”

“Um, don’t make the air heighten people’s fearful emotions and intimidate them?” I asked, cringing. Izuku nods and I nearly deflate with an embarrased expression. But internally I was cheering because THANK THE DIETIES ABOVE that Izuku had enough sense to guess that Wendy Conbolt was once Wendy Marvell and got me out of that trouble.

“You can do that?”

“Lots of things in the air get different emotions from people, some are scentless, you’d be surprised wht I can do with an air controlling quirk.” I shrugged and made sure to avoid the highly suspicious Cobra’s gaze. I blocked the memories of who we really were inside everyone that knew who we were so that he couldn’t hear them, so I was just Nemuri Azami to him, but that didn’t change much, he knew something was up since he couldn’t hear my thoughts, but I refused to acknowlege his suspicions.

“That’s quite interesting, I’m still unsure of why she’s so comfortable with you already.” Wendy is still concerned. “She’s shy.”

“We had a movie together with the kids last night at Az’s house and they all loved them. Azami was showing Coraline some of the very old shows she watched when she was little Miss.” Ryoko spoke up.

“My little Pony and Strawberry Shortcake?” Izuku asked me. 

“And Care Bears.”

“I like LionHeart, like Daddy.” the girl murmurs, smiling and blushing. I tightened my grip on her a bit. “And Angel Cake is like Mommy.” I explained who those were and Izuku showed them pictures, it made the couple smile. I was elated to see Wendy so happy and carefree, I wished I could talk to her again. But I couldn’t, us dragons were dead to them, and it should stay that way, not one of us wanted to return to Fiore if it came down to that, we had lives here now. So in hiding we stay.

“Enough, everyone inside and I’ll show you the dorm chart and explain the rules.” Aizawa mutters about not being paid enough for this but we follow him in silently. I went up to my room with Coraline where I was told there were instructions writted by Wendy and Romeo on her habbits and how to take care of her. 

I sat down with my granddaughter in my crossed lap and let her watch Care Bear Cousins as I read the note, window open to let in enough stronger air to move everything around where I wanted it in the considerably large room. I snorted. “She’s just like Wendy with a touch of Romeo it seems in appetite, I already guessed as much.” I murmured to myself, knowing no one would hear thanks to my magic. Dina stayed dormant in me but was restless, it was annoying us both. Kubelia, or ‘Bella’ as she went by, had Cobra’s hearing and it was overly annoying as none of our dragonic counterparts could even speak to us without them being heard by her or, if he was near, her father. I sighed and sat up, looking down at the little one in my lap. 

“Hey Cora? Want to go get some ice cream?” her face lit up, eyes shining, and she nodded quickly. I changed into a dark purple high waisted pleated skirt that went down to my upper thighs, the slightly puffed white shirt with laces on the shoulders, gray warmers on my legs and forearms with a dark purple choker and matching ankle boots. I pulled an old gift out and before putting on my leg warmers, I put its harness over my leg and then settled the bunchy and loose fabric over it. I grabbed Coraline, in a white dress, pink belt, and black leggings, and after putting a note on my door, I planned to flash over to south japan to an old friend who Izuku and Katsuki didn't even know about. But first, to pick up someone who I hadn’t seen in way too long.

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH! THIS IS HOW THIS ENDS!! DON'T JUDGE ME AND BE GRATEFUL!


End file.
